


Christmas Eve

by MelGayPet



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, M/M, Sierra is a peacemaker, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelGayPet/pseuds/MelGayPet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiny Kish ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin. I wrote this for Christmas 2014. Tweaked a few things to make it better (I hope!) and am posting it here.

Oliver Fish crept silently out of the bedroom to the corner of the living room where his daughter's crib stood. His stealth proved unnecessary, Sierra Rose was sitting up, wide awake. She caught sight of her daddy and, in a practiced move, seized the bars of her crib and pulled herself upright. Grinning in delight, she looked up expectantly. Oliver grinned back.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Have a good nap?" At the sound of his voice, Sierra bounced up and down in excitement. With a quick glance behind him, he hefted her up into his arms. He grunted slightly, doing his best to ignore the pain shooting through his back. "C'mon, kiddo."

He hadn't taken more than two steps toward the couch when the apartment door opened and Kyle Lewis walked in, brushing snow off his shoulders. "It's really comin' down out there," he called out. "Looks like we're going to have a white Christmas after all – hey!" he broke off sharply, halfway out of his coat. "What do you think you're doing?"

Oliver blinked in what he hoped looked like innocent confusion. In his arms, Sierra squealed happily at the sight of Kyle and waved her arms madly. "You're supposed to be taking it easy," Kyle said, managing to simultaneously smile at the baby and glower at Oliver.

"I am taking it easy," he protested. "Do you see me doing anything strenuous?" He half-hoped Kyle would make a crack about strenuous activities he'd like to see Oliver doing, even though that type of innuendo spoken in front of the baby still had a tendency to make him blush. But no such luck.

"Resting," Kyle went on, as if Oliver hadn't spoken at all. "And _not lifting things_." Now free of his coat, he crossed the room and reached for Sierra. 

"Oh, come on," Oliver said, rolling his eyes. "I think I can lift my own baby, she only weighs seventeen pounds." He took a step back, swinging her away from Kyle's outstretched hands. He hissed as his back twinged painfully in response. Sierra giggled, apparently thinking her fathers were playing a game.

"See!"

"I just moved wrong – I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're still in pain-"

"Kyle…"

"Give her to me and lie down."

Oliver handed Sierra over, trying to keep both pain and resentment off his face. He didn't want to argue, not on Christmas Eve. He moved reluctantly - and gingerly - to the couch. Yes, his back was hurting, but he'd spent far too much of the last few days just lying around. Horizontal, he stared at the ceiling, listening to Kyle move around the small apartment, murmuring to Sierra as she babbled back. Unconsciously, he felt himself relax.

"Take this." He blinked as Kyle suddenly appeared, looming over him, holding out a bottle of water and a pill bottle. Had he fallen asleep?

"Thanks," he grunted, accepting them. He grimaced as he sat up enough to swallow.

"I knew you hadn't taken them on time," Kyle said with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to take pain meds when I was alone with Sierra." Oliver said, annoyed to hear the note of defensiveness in his own voice.

"I was gone maybe half an hour." Kyle retorted, but without much heat. He tried to smile, but the concern showed in the furrows of his forehead and the exhausted look in his eyes.

Despite himself, Oliver felt a flutter of guilt. "You worry too much. Don't you always say that's my job?"

"Yeah, yeah. You start sleeping with a hero cop, see if you don't worry."

"Some hero," Oliver said sourly, unwillingly reminded. "Slipping on a patch of ice and falling on my ass. If Officer Sato hadn't been there, the perp would've gotten away." The entire humiliating situation still grated, two days later.

"But she was there," Kyle said, simmering impatience in his tone. "And you're the one who got hurt. If you're going to be reckless on the job, that's one thing, but the least you can do is let me take care-"

" _Reckless? _" Insulted, he swung both legs to the floor and, gritting his teeth, stood up. A white-hot flare of pain arced across his back, but he ignored it, glaring at Kyle. "Where the hell did that come from? I slipped and fell!"__

__Kyle exhaled audibly through his nose and opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was forestalled by a demanding, high-pitched "Aaah!" from the vicinity of the floor._ _

__Sierra Rose was standing, holding on to the edge of the coffee table for balance. Her tiny scowl transformed immediately to a look of glee when she realized she had their attention. With a wide grin, she let go and toddled a few unsteady steps over to them, where she pitched forward, grabbing a fistful each of Oliver's flannel pajama pants and Kyle's to keep from falling over altogether._ _

__Oliver gaped, astonished. "Sierra! You walked!" He looked quickly at Kyle, who had crouched down automatically to keep the baby from tipping over, and saw his own stupefied delight mirrored on his boyfriend's face. He eased back onto the couch, resting his hand on the other man's shoulder_ _

__"This is early, right?" Oliver asked, amid their praise for Sierra, who was gurgling in pleasure at receiving her due. "She's only eight months old, everything I've read says-"_ _

__"She's a genius," Kyle declared, face alight. "Yeah, you're all kinds of precocious, aren't you, munchkin?"_ _

__No longer feeling his back, Oliver leaned forward and kissed him, softly, gently, with all the joy and wonder he felt. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Kyle Lewis."_ _

__"Merry Christmas, Oliver Fish." Kyle whispered back, eyes glimmering with a hint of tears. He grinned suddenly and pulled Sierra up squash between them. "And Merry Christmas to you, Sierra Rose!"_ _

__Sierra Rose laughed, as bright and sparkling as the lights on the small tree._ _


End file.
